


When I was your man

by HeavensDarkestRose



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Songfic, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDarkestRose/pseuds/HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was once Vince's but now he's in the arms of another man,  the arms of the man who is his brother in everything but blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like Bruno Mars songs but when I heard this song all I could think of was Fast and the Furious. It's been bugging me for months so I finally decided to actually write down the fic. For anyone who doesn't know and wants to know the song is When I was your man by Bruno Mars. Italics are lyrics if it doesn't have italics during the song then I changed the lyrics, don't worry I only did it once.

Vince watched as the blonde smiled and laughed in the arms of his almost brother. It seems like only yesterday he was the one wrapped around the blonde beauty. Yet yesterday was so very far away. "

_"Hmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."_

 

 Life had been great at first.  He's been ecstatic to be the one the blonde chosen.  When they met at the first race he'd been amazed at the guy who had the balls to stand up to Dom.  And He's looked so beautiful in the adrenaline high after the race.  He was never good at expressing his feelings so of course he tried scaring the blonde off.  He was terrified at the way the gorgeous Golden boy made him feel.  That idea of chasing him away went out the window once Brian started hanging out at the garage all the time too.  So vince made a move and won the blonde over, but he was a very pig-headed person then and something was bound to go wrong.

 

_"My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong_ man _like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me everytime I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh"_

 

Once he had Brian he didn't think he could lose him.  He was arrogant and stupid, he sees that now, but he can't go back to change things and he hates himself for so carelessly throwing away the first person he truly loved.  He took Brian for granted, treated him like he was somehow worth less than he actually was.  He knows he made a horrible mistake and that he isn't getting a second chance, that will always be his biggest regret.

 

_"Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes"_

 

He was so imature when they dated, wasn't ready to appreciate exactly what is was he had.  Now his chance had passed, he won't get another one.  He wants to walk over to Brian and apoligize for everything, for all the mistakes he made but he doesn't have that right.

 

_"I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all he hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!"_

 

He watches as the man he grew up with and the person he loves and lost dance together.  They both look happy, relaxed, and they both deserve that.  He can't say he doesn't wish he was in Dom's place right now but that time is gone now.  He turns away from them when they share a passionate  kiss.  It still hurts too much to watch them being so in love.  As he walks towards the door he hears Brian laugh, pronanly at something Dom said.  His last thought as he walks out the door is; I wish I had made you laugh, when I was your man.

 


End file.
